1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and games and more particularly to amusement devices and toys which are especially adapted for children of tender years.
The present invention provides an educational toy and game which is useful in spelling education and aids a child in the learning process by providing both physical and mental activity for the players. The invention also contemplates a game wherein the amusement device is used with a deck of cards having words to be spelled printed thereon and each player attempts to spell the word on each card in his hand on the device by spinning rotative elements thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Building blocks having alpha-numeric characters on their sides have long been used for aids in spelling education for children of tender years. In addition, various types of toys have been developed to further this purpose and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,227 issued Nov. 28, 1961 therein is illustrated and described an educational amusement toy designed for use by a child to help in spelling education. This toy, in addition, generates an audible sound each time it is used to add further interest.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved amusement device and game for children and the like which is helpful in spelling education.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide an amusement device which is used in a competitive game to provide better and more rapid spelling education.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved educational/amusement toy of the character described which is rugged and simple in construction, easy to operate, pleasing in appearance, and fun to play with.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved spelling education and amusement device of the character described which physically resembles an insect-like character or a "spelling bee."